Decorations
by United Profilers
Summary: Hotchner and Gideon never realized how much Spencer was into Christmas.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

The first thing Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner noticed as he approached the FBI Headquarters were Christmas lights on the top edge of the building. While he knew that the Bureau decorated for the season, not once in his entire career did he recall anything being put way up on top.

_That's strange. _Thought the BAU leader, not that it concerned him too much, after all, he wasn't the one who had to go up there and take them down by the end of the year. Driving his red pickup truck toward his usual spot in the parking garage, he noticed an occasional wreath hanging from the walls, which hadn't been there last year.

Getting out of his vehicle and locking it, he went up the elevator, pushed the button and waited. When the doors finally opened, he saw the handles on the sides with blue and silver garland wrapped around them. Raising an eyebrow, he pushed the button for the floor at which the BAU resided. When he arrived a few seconds later, he almost thought he pressed the wrong button. It looked as if the entire floor had transformed in a single night.

Dozens of large snowflakes made of paper hung from the ceiling, multi-colored lights were wrapped along the railing, every door in sight had a wreath on it, the windows appeared to have several holiday themed stickers on them, the chairs in the bullpen each had a big red bow attached to the back, and green garland was taped to the edges of all the desks. In a corner was a small, fake Christmas tree decorated with bulbs, beads, popcorn, garland, lights, candy canes, and just about everything one could possibly put on it, along with a notably large amount of gift wrapped packages surrounding it. Some of the people that were present on the floor even wore either Santa or elf hats.

Hotch looked around, curious on who may have been responsible, not that he was complaining, everything was beautiful. Had the FBI planned this? If so, it's definitely something they haven't done in the past. While in his thoughts, he went to his office, surprised to find it unlocked, and entered. He was briefly caught by surprise by what he saw.

His desk was similar to the ones out in the bullpen; with garland on the edges, strands of lights hung from the top edges of the ceiling, and there was a candy cane on his chair. When he saw Gideon pass by, he hurried after him to ask who decorated everything. The older profiler simply smiled and said "The answer's in the break room."

Hotch sent Jason a stern glare for not giving him a direct answer, but he followed the man's clue anyway. When he got to his destination, he noticed young Spencer Reid sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand. There were a bunch of sugar packets scattered about, and a canister of grounds was on it's side, it's contents half spilled. As expected, the room had it's own share of decorations.

"Hey, Hotch." Spencer greeted weakly.

"Reid, did you decorate the place?" Aaron asked, though he could already guess the answer.

"Yeah." The young man nodded.

"The whole floor...?"

"No, of course not." Reid chuckled.

"I didn't think so. Who else-"

"I decorated the entire building!"

"Pardon?"

"I said I decorated the entire building." He repeated. "Every floor."

"Reid, considering the size of the headquarters, you know as well as I do that one person alone would not be able to decorate the whole entire place in one night." Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"Sure they can!" Spencer said cheerfully. "As long as there's coffee." All of the sudden, he fell face first onto the table and stopped moving, his cup of coffee spilled everywhere. Hotch was caught by surprise and rushed to the younger agent's side. He shook him lightly while calling out to him.

"Reid, are you okay? Reid?"

"Oh, let him sleep." Another voice chuckled. Aaron turned around to see Gideon, still smiling. Exhaling, Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over toward Spencer, who still hadn't budged an inch. It almost looked like he wasn't even breathing, but the awkwardly quiet room allowed the two conscious profilers to tell otherwise. Jason went and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"What say we go see what else Spencer has done with the place?"

Aaron smiled lightly. "Sure."

**The End! Reid's youthful innocence is something, isn't it? :P**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays!**


End file.
